ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan
Ryan Ferd Voiced by: Xavier Mosley Ryan is an easygoing person in his hometown. A few years ago, he lived with his parents until living on his own in the middle-class suburban neighborhood, along with putting up his clingy "best" friend, Beth. * Ambiguous Disorder: In the episode "Sick Day", Beth lists down many things "wrong" with him. Beth: You're a narcissist, you're a grammar nazi, you're condescending, you're egotistical, you're self-centered, and self-determined. * Annoying Laugh: Ryan's laugh is more hysterical and sounds like he's loosing his sanity. His VA/creator based his laugh off Captain Underpants' laugh from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. * Author Avatar: His trait of being a grammarian comes from his creator/VA who had adapted into proper vocabulary after listening to improper words and finding the logic through it. * Blatant Lies: Ryan will occasionally lie to Beth in a sarcastic or deadpan way. * Brutal Honesty: Pretty much not afraid to say it. * Butt-Monkey: He tends to receive the best of his backlash which bites him back. And sometimes, he's usually crushed by Beth's hugs or weight. * Curse Cut Short: This happens to Ryan in almost every episode. * Cloudcuckoolander: For him, this is downplayed. * Cloudcuckoolander's Minder: To Beth. * Companion Cube: His jacket. He was given it to his dad on his 13th birthday, and never took it off once, just only when he needed to sleep. However, in "Bad Hair Day", his jacket was destroyed from becoming a wash cloth by Beth (who was gonna wash it after), then torn to shreads by a bulldog. Fortunately, he decides to live without it. * Deadpan Snarker * Determinator: Throughout Season 1 when he was a student, he was eager to get his crush Eve to like her. * Did Not Get the Girl: Ryan breaks up with Eve in the series finale after realizing she wanted him only for his father's inheritance. * Drives Like Crazy: In the episode "Driving Him Crazy". * Everyone Has Standards: As much as he torments Beth for her ignorance, he doesn't approve of somebody else picking on her. * Fat and Skinny: The Skinny to Beth's Fat. * Grammar Nazi: He tends to correct people (mostly Beth) on what they're saying, especially on double negatives. This alludes to his VA, who is also a grammar nazi. Ryan: I can't help it. I have a right to say what's right and wrong even if they don't want to admit it. * The Grinch: He used to love Christmas, but after discovering how pointless it was, he no longer celebrated it. * Grumpy Bear: He is usually, or should we say frequently annoyed with Beth for her incompetence and innocence. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Oscar. * Hypocrite: Even he admits he is, but he just ignores it. * Heavy Sleeper: It'll take a single growl in frustration. Or just a typical alarm clock to wake him up. * Heavy Voice: Ryan's voice gets deep when he puts on weight in "Bye Bye, Big Beth". * Jerkass: Downplayed. Ryan is sincere to other people, but is cruel-hearted to Beth. * Jerk With A Heart of Gold: Among finding Beth a nuisance, he's willing to stick up to her if anyone hurts her. * Large Ham: He tends to speak dramatically when angry or worried. * Narcissist: He doesn't like it when his hair is messed up. * Not So Above It All: The only thing he's not good at is driving. He even failed five driver's tests. * Official Couple: With Beth in the series finale. * Oh, Crap!: Whenever he gets himself in a situation he can't get out of, or whenever he realizes what he had done. * The Only One Allowed to Defeat You / Hypocritical Heartwarming: He's this to Beth. * Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: The Savvy Guy to Beth's Energetic Girl. * Screwy Squirrel: He tends to mess with Beth for her ignorance. * Temporary Bulk Change: He becomes fatter than Beth in the episode "Bye Bye, Big Beth", when Beth starts losing weight. Ryan's overeating just to spite her. * Took a Level in Kindness: He seems to show more sympathy to Beth in most episodes of Season 2. * Ungrateful Bastard: At times with Beth. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Oscar. * With Friends Like These...: With Beth. Beth Percy Voiced by: Eden Sher Beth is Ryan's outlandish-minded and kind loving friend. She once lived with her parents until getting kicked out for having "childish" dreams. Prior to her eviction, she met Ryan who she convinced to let her stay reside in her house until further notice. * Acrofatic: Despite her girth, Beth's able to do a flip and fight. * Adorkable: What's there to say about it? * Beware the Nice Ones: Beth will sometimes threaten to hurt Ryan to get her way and have her fair share of acting selfish. * Big Beautiful Woman: Even though she's not that attractive in-universe, Beth takes the cake with the fandom. * Big Fun: A way to describe her yin to Ryan's yang. * Catch-Phrase: In most episodes, she goes "Heh?" when she nudges Ryan. * Cloudcuckoolander: Childish and naive, just like in her prime. * Comically Missing the Point: She'll usually do this at times. * The Ditz: Very. * Don't Explain the Joke: She does this whenever Ryan doesn't respond to her jokes or that she'd told a joke that doesn't make sense. * Expy: To Lola Bunny from The Looney Tunes Show. * Fat and Skinny: The Fat to Ryan's Skinny. * Fat Best Friend: To Ryan. * Fat Girl * Genius Ditz: She was able to pass a driver's test and suddenly knows a lot about possums. * Genki Girl: Completely upbeat and enthusiastic. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Maria. * Improbable Age: Beth may be a teenager, but has the personality of a little girl. * Jerkass Ball: She usually tends to fall the victim of being selfish than Ryan in an episode. * Malaproper: She pronounces some words on how they're spelled. Ryan will usually correct her. ** Beth: That's life. You can't always live in the statis que-ah. Ryan: It's pronounced "status quo". ** Beth: Wow. You're more kircular than I was. Ryan: It's "circular". ** Beth: (gasps) S-hut up!. Ryan: You mean "shut up". ** Beth: Mind lending me some mon-eh-yeh?. Ryan: "Money". And why? Beth: To pay a finn-eh because I parked my car on the grass. Ryan: It's called a "fine". ** Beth: Wait, aren't the din-awe-saurs, dead? Ryan: "Dinosaurs", and yes. * Official Couple: With Ryan in the series finale. * Out-of-Character Moment: In "Driving Him Crazy" and "Constant Snoring", she becomes the more serious and determined. Something you wouldn't expect in the previous episodes. * Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: Almost frequently. * Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: The Energeric to Ryan's Savvy. * Spotlight-Stealing Squad: She gets much more screen time than Ryan. * Teens Love Shopping: For "interesting" clothes, and junk she doesn't need or won't use. * Temporary Bulk Change: Beth loses weight in "Bye-Bye, Big Beth" and remains that way at the end of the episode. However, she's back to her normal size in the following episode. * Unlimited Wardrobe: Downplayed. She'll sometimes wear a black dress (which is also her funeral dress and date night dress) in most episodes. * Weight Woe: In the first season, she'd sometimes get stuck in tight spaces and have trouble seeing her feet. Maria Stone Voiced by: Tara Strong After making a dating site and working at a family restaurant, Maria currently owns her own business, Brush 'n' Groom, a hair salon. Outside of work, she tags along with the titular characters and sometimes gets involved in their escapades. * Big Eater: When she was in her college years, and still is one to this day. * Chatty Hairdresser: When having Beth as her customer. * The Conscience: Sometimes downplayed and zig-zagged. Beth and Ryan will usually go to her for guidance, and she'll usually go along with helping them or not, depending how high the stakes are. * Deadpan Snarker: Not to an extent to Ryan, but she has her moments. * Fiery Redhead: Averted with the hot-blooded temper. * Formerly Fat: She was overweight when working at Family Fun. After quitting, she moved on and lost weight, and got starting with making her dating site. * Hartman Hips: Yep. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Beth. * Only Sane Woman: Far more than the title characters. Ryan: Why do I hang out with these guys? Ryan: Because we're the only friends you have. * Workaholic: She works nine hours a week at her job. Eve van Hellen Voiced by: Olivia Olson A popular girl in Ryan's class who is beloved by her pupils. * All Girls Want Bad Boys: She digs tough guys with a rebellious attitude. * Alpha Bitch: She's appreciated by the students of Cedryc Adam High. * Ambiguously Brown: She's the only character with tan skin so far. * Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: It turns out that she was only pretending to be nice to Ryan, so to not reveal her true colors. * Brutal Honesty: She doesn't hesitate to. * Gold Digger: Revealed in the Grand Finale, it was revealed that she wanted Ryan for his family fortune after discovering about Ryan's old lifestyle. * Hartman Hips: Downplayed. * Missing Mom: Her mom is nowhere present as she was adopted. * Mellow Fellow: Laidback, easygoing, chill. All you need to know. * Narcissist: Revealed in the finale "The Big Chance". * Tomboy with a Girly Streak: As far as she's the hardcore Alpha Bitch, her room is pink and she still plays with dolls and stuffed animals. * The Ugly Guy's Hot Daughter: Her father's not much to look at than her. Roseanne Gerald Voiced by: Cristina Pucelli Next door neighbor of Ryan and Beth and on good terms with the latter. * A Day in the Limelight: In "Double Date". * Back in the Saddle: Beth helps her get back into dating again in the episode "Double Date". * Bookworm: She reads novels on her free time. * Brutal Honesty: Honesty keeps her from telling a great, white lie. * The Conscience: Played straight. She genuinely serves as the voice of reason to the titular characters. * Dork in a Sweater: While not ashamed about it. * Nice Girl: Generous and kind than any other. * Super OCD: She's orderly and anal, as said by Ryan. Oscar Michael Voiced by Khary Payton * Black Best Friend: Ryan became friends with him prior to "First Day on the Job". They both enjoy playing games and enjoying sports. * Casanova Wannabe: Trying to be a ladies' man. Not his true passion. * Dude, Where's My Respect?: Even though Ryan's even friends with him, the former barely even shows the appreciation to him. Yet, Oscar believes that's how friendships are sometimes. * Flat Character: He's only seen in a few episodes even after his debut episode. Nothing else is shown but revealing he lives with his mother and enjoys the same things Ryan does. However, as the series went on, he had a more appealing role in the show. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Ryan. * Nice Guy: To contrast with Ryan's selfish behavior. * Platonic Life-Partners: With Maria. * Ship Sinking: With Maria. In one episode, he asked her if she wanted to go out with him, but after one date (that immediately goes awry), they decide to stay as friends. * Strange Minds Think Alike: He and Ryan share about almost the same things in common (playing console games, football, cars, 2000s shows, etc). * Vitriolic Best Buds: He finds Ryan as a good friend, but that doesn't mean they don't have benefits. Petirage Paramour Voiced by: Tom Kane * Actor Allusion: His face closely resembles Professor Utonium's from The Powerpuff Girls. Which is another character Tom Kane has voiced. * Becoming the Mask: Revealed in "Houseguest Petirage", he's only acting strict to get his students to straighten up. * Demoted to Extra: As the second season rolls along, he appears less and less. * Fired Teacher: In "Houseguest Petirage" after being accused of stealing school property, only to get his job back after finding out it was Jeff that framed him and stole. * I Just Want to Be Special: He wants his students to succeed so they can thank him for what he did. * Like Father, Like Son: He grew up running Cedryc Adam High like his father did (although that wasn't Petirage's passion and goal before). * Reasonable Authority Figure: He's a fairly nice person to talk to about situations. * Stern Teacher: He may act strict, but he cares about his students. Kyle Carrie Jeff Jones Tedd Ferd Mrs. Ferd Jerry Percy Sandra Percy Red Category:List of characters Category:Tropes